Not Quite Right
by Hades'Queen
Summary: There seems to be an attraciont between Tonks and Remus. One of the two is unwilling to act on the attraction. What will happen? Please Read and Review.


Disclamaire: Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Andromeda do not belong to me.  
  
A/N: I think this is the first Remus/Tonks thing I have ever written. I love this pairing just that I seem to find more inspiration writing Snape/Tonks stories than this. So I will be writing this story before any of the books. This will take place when Remus and Sirius are like 20 and Tonks will be 15.  
  
Summary: Remus and Tonks have just met. There seems to be and attraction between the two, but with only one willing to act on this attraction, what is to happen? One shot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NOT QUITE RIGHT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sirius, Remus, how nice of you to stop by," Tonks heard her mother say. She was currently in her bedroom on the second floor. Her bedroom door was wide open so she could hear everything going on around the house. She was currently working on her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework, but when she heard those two names she got up and made her way downstairs.  
  
As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Sirius and Remus standing in the entrance hall. She had known Sirius since she had been born and Remus she had met when she was twelve. He was by far the cutest guy she had ever met and had a growing infatuation with him since the day she met him. His amber eyes where so warm. His smile was charming, and when he grinned it was... to put it simply, sexy. His face was young and very handsome.  
  
"Hey there Nymphado-" Sirius started. The second the N-Y-M came out of his mouth he got a scowl from Tonks. "Sorry, sorry, Tonks," Sirius said. The scowl than dissapeared from her face and she smiled at them.  
  
"Hello Tonks," Remus said with that polite smile of his.  
  
"Hey guys," she said as she looked at them. She liked the fact that she was a full foot shorter than them. Both these men stood tall and proud at six feet. She was merely five feet and five inches tall. She had a small feminine frame, which had developed well over the course of three years. She wasn't copletely a woman yet, but she felt that she was coming close to it already.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" asked Sirius. Tonks loocked at a a lock of hair. Her hair was naturally black and it shined beautifully. It came down in waves and it framed her face beautifully. However, she had red highlights in her hair at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't completely turn it red so I had to settle for red highlights," She responded with a shrug. Tonks had never really liked her hair even if everyone told her she had lovely hair. She had never really liked the fact that it was Black. But to tell the truth Tonks had never really liked much about her physical attributes. The only thing she liked was the fact that she had gotten her fathers eyes. Her eyes where like green emeralds and they sparkled like them too. "So what are you two doing here?"  
  
"Well we are going to go to a muggle amusement park and where wondering if you would like to come along," Sirius responded. He than turned to look at Andromeda. Her mother had her arms crossed over her chest and looked at them skeptically. She had her long bown hair tied up in a ponytail. "Can she come?"  
  
"Well she hasn't finished her homework yet," Andromeda began.  
  
"Mum, I still have three weeks of vacation left and it's only an essay that I have to do," Tonks said.  
  
"Than why have you been unable to complete it?" Andromeda asked.  
  
"Because it's on a subject that has no concrete evidence. I have to pretty much go on a limb and write about something that people hardly know anything about," she responded. She than noticed that Remus was actually SMILING. It wasn't that small polite smile, but and actual sincere SMILE of amusement. She than noticed that he was also staring at her with a strange sparkle in his eyes. A sparkle she had never seen in his eyes. It reminded her somewhat of the way her father looked at her mother. She felt that it was very strange and thought it even stanger when Remus blushed and looked away.  
  
"Eitherway Tonks you're grounded," Andromeda said.  
  
"But I told you already that wasn't my fault," Tonks said turning to her mother. "It was Dad that broke that old antique and it's not like you can't fix it with magic." Tonks than heard a snort and she turned to look at Sirius who found the situation funny. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing," he said trying very hard to hide his smile. Tonks rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her mother. "Tonks maybe another time, although, I don't much feel like going anymore. It's just not the same without you. Do you feel like going, Remus?"  
  
"I was under the impresion that I was bieng dragged against my will," Remus responded. Tonks shook her head. She knew that Remus would never go to an amusement park. He was just kinda an uptight kinda guy. She really liked him, but thought that he really needed to loosen up. He than turned to Tonks. "Do you want help on your essay?"  
  
Tonks suddenly felt speechless. She wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming, but she knew that she wasn't. She felt that it was rather strange that he was offering to help her. "Sure," she responded with a small smile. Inside she was squealing with girly happiness and her heart was doing cartwheels. "Well that is if you don't mind or have anything else to do."  
  
"Not at all," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well I for one, have to go," Sirius said. He walked over to Andromeda and placed a kiss on her forhead. Then he walked over to Tonks and gave her a small hug. When he realeased her he waved to Remus and was soon gone with a loud POP!  
  
"Go up and finish your homework," Andromeda said as she spun on her heel and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"So what did you do to get yourself grounded?" Remus asked with a small smile curving his lips.  
  
"I didn't do anything. It was my dad," she responded with a sigh. She turned away and walked toward the stairs. She soon heard him following her.  
  
"Come on, Tonks, you don't have to lie to me," he said as they made their way up the stairs.  
  
"I'm not lynig, it was my dad," she said.  
  
"Right," Remus said as they reached the second floor landing. She spun around to retort something but her foot soon caught the other causing her to fall forward. Remus was standing close enough behind her that he caught her in his arms. He held her arms in his hands firmly. Tonks could feel a blush creeping along her neck and making it's way to her cheeks. She looked up at him and she could see him looking down at her. The same sparkle she had seen before was shining in his eyes. She offered him a weak smile as she looked into his brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said biting her lip and straightening up. He held her in his hands for a couple of seconds and than let go of her arms. He looked down and away.  
  
"Quite allright," he said. She quickly turned around and walked toward her bedroom. She heard as he followed behind her. She walked into the room and slowly turned around as he walked in. He imediately looked around the room, taking in the blue walls, full sized bed, the desk in the corner of the room, the window over the bed. He also took in the clothes on the floor, the messy closet, the open trunk at the foot of her bed which seemed like the contents had casually been tossed in there.  
  
"Not quite a neat person are you?" he asked as he turned to look at her.  
  
"No, I'm not a clean freak like you," she said with a smile.  
  
"I am not a clean freak," he said with mock indignance. "I just don't like living in a mess."  
  
"Right," she said turning to the desk and sitting down. She picked up the piece of parchment.  
  
"You're room is very plain," he suddenly said. She looked up at him.  
  
"Huh?" she said. He than turned to her.  
  
"You're room, I didn't think it would be like this. I mean I thought that it would be more.... more you," he responded. A smile soon came over her face as she thought of what he just said.  
  
"You've been thinking of my room?" she asked lifting a brow. He than turned pink and looked away.  
  
"So... is that your essay?" he asked changing the subject. Tonks looked down at the parchment in her hands.  
  
"Yup," she responded. She held it out to him and he took it in his hands. He walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"You're bed is very comfertable," he said as he sat down. She looked up at him and a teasing smile came over her face.  
  
"Yes it's quite spacy and great to lay on," she responded, which caused him to swallow a lump in his throat and look down at the essay. He began to read through it and soon looked up.  
  
"Tonks this sentence doesn't quite make sense," he said. He was about to get up, but she hopped off her chair and walked over to the bed. She than plopped down beside him.  
  
"Which one?" she asked leaning on him to look at the essay. She felt him tense up. She smiled and he than pointed at the sentence. She looked at it. "Oh well that one I was writing while listening to the knocking downstairs. That was about the time you and Sirius arrived." She straightened up and turned to look up at him and at that very same moment he looked down at her. Their eyes imediately locked. Tonks felt hypnotized by his warm gold brown eyes.  
  
A lock of black hair fell in her eye. She could see his eyes slowly turn to the lock of black hair as a smile came over his face. His hand reached up and he gently tucked the lock of hair behind her ear. His hand remained there as he seemed to stare his hand and her hair. "Has anyone ever told you that you smell like cinamon?" he found himself asking.  
  
"Not recently," she responded with a smile. She bit her lower lip. She felt that he was so close. She unsonciously reached up her right hand and placed it behind his head bringing his head down. She closed her eyes as her lips made contact with his. His lips where soft and carressed her lips. She felt his hand move to the back of her head. She felt encouraged by this and she parted her lips to let her tongue slide out and part his lips. His mouth opened up and she slid her togue into his mouth.  
  
After a couple of seconds Tonks began to feel a little discomfert in her neck. She decided that she would change her position to become more comfertable. She swung her leg to his other side and she stradled him and sat on his lap. She heard a moan escaped from the back of his throat as she did so.  
  
There was nothing going through her head. All she could do was feel. Her stomach had btterflies floating around inside. She felt light headed and her heart was skipping with joy. She could feel her lower body area burning and her skin was itching for him to touch her. She leaned into him, which caused him to fall back onto the bed. His hands moved to her waist which caused a shiver to run up her spine.  
  
After a couple of minutes she pulled away and began to lay kisses along his jaw and down his neck. "Tonks," he hissed as she began to suck on his neck. He was breathing heavily and his eyes where shut.  
  
"Remus," she moaned as he rubbed her back. With that his eyes snapped opened and he rolled them over. He was situated between her legs and hovering over her slightly. She looked up into his eyes and she could see that same sparckled jump into them. He placed a kiss on her lips and she soon made it deeper. His hand began to move up her waist and he soon cupped her right breast. They both moaned at the same time.  
  
All of a sudden he pulled away and jumped off the bed. He stood there looking down at her as she looked up at him in confusion. "I'm sorry Tonks I can't do this," Remus said as his hands shook nervously.  
  
"Why not?" Tonks asked standing up.  
  
"You're still a child Tonks and you're younger than m-"  
  
"I AM NOT A CHILD," she said loudly. "And I am only five years younger than you. Remus I love you. You've just constantly been on my mind since the day I met you. At first it was just a little crush, because you where such a cute seventeen year old but over the years I have gotten to know you and I like all of you. Remus this isn't a one night stand kinda thing. I want you. IF anyone is to make me a woman, who better than you? You know how to treat me with a respect and I know that there is more behind your actions than just lust."  
  
"Yes, but Tonks, it isn't right. I can't do this to you. I just can't," he responded. He looked into her eyes. "Tonks I care very deeply for you and this is why I can't do this to you. You're younger than me and you have you're whole life ahead of you. You don't know what you feel is love."  
  
"Don't tell me what I feel and what I don't. I love you Remus wether you chose to believe it or not and if you chose not to than that goes to show that you don't care very much for me."  
  
"That isn't fair Tonks. I care alot about you and that's why I can't be with you. I'm a werewolf, Tonks, you know that. I become a murderous, blood hungry monster once a month. Having a relationship with me is putting your life in danger."  
  
"Remus you're only a werewolf once a month and I don't care if you do. It wasn't your fault you got bit and I know that you are a wonderful person. I love you Remus," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do this, I have to go," Remus said turning away and leaving quickly. Tonks could feel herself trembling as she watched him walk away and hear him walk out of the house. She numbly walked over to her door and closed it. She leaned against her door and sunk to the floor. She could feel her heart breaking into millions of little pieces. Her eyes began to well with tears.  
  
Days went by and she cold do nothing but thik of what it felt like to kiss him. Than she remembered the pain of not being able to have him. She stayed in her rooms, only coming out to go to the washroom and to go get something small to eat. She couldn't help but think that she was simply not enough for him. She felt as if she would never be good enough for anyone.  
  
Her mother would often come into her room and walk over to her. She would check on her to make sure that she was okay. She would ask countless questions, but to no avail. There was no helping het at the moment. She felt crushed. She felt rejected and most of all she felt like she was a child, unworthy of anything.  
  
It was sunday in the afternoon and she was still in bed. The sun was shining into her room and down on her. She rolled over to her side and looked away from the door. She faced the wall and sighed. Even with the sun in the skies and shining down on her she could not find happiness. She knew that at this point and moment nothing would cheer her up. Unless of course Remus where to step through the door and tell her that he loved her and was willing to try.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on her door. "Go away," she said aloud.  
  
"Tonks somone is here to see you," she heard her mothers say.  
  
"Tell them to go away," she said. However she soon heard her bedroom door open. She heard someone walk in and shut the door behind them. She was curious to see who it was that walked in, but she felt stubborn and didn't want to seea anybody  
  
"Tonks," he heard a male voice say.  
  
"Sirius, I don't want to talk to anybody," she said not turning to look at him. She soon felt him sit at the side of her bed.  
  
"Come on Tonks, you have to talk to somebody," Sirius said gently.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," she said.  
  
"Come on Tonks, I know what happened between you and Sirius," he said. With that she turned around and looked at him, sitting up in bed.  
  
"You do?" she asked.  
  
"Of course Tonks. Remus tells me about everything, although, this I had to drag out of him. Tonks, Remus loves you and he is feeling very conflicting things at the moment," he said. Tonks looked at him intently and she could feel her heart begin to beat for the first time in weeks. "He loves you and therefore he wants you to be happy and live a goos life and yet he also wnts you for himself. He wants you close to him and wants to hold you, but that is making his feel guilty. Understand Tonks that this is harder on him for her is older and knows more than you. He knows what is good for you in the long run."  
  
"But he doesn't know what I feel. Sirius you don't know how hard the last couple of days have been for me," she said.  
  
"They have been just as bad for Remus."  
  
"Well why don't you just tell him to worry about himself and not about me?"  
  
"You see that's the funny things about love. You care more for the happiness of the other than your own happiness," he said with a smile. Tonks sighed heavily and through herself back down on her pillow.  
  
"You're not helping, go away," she said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"All right," he said as he got up. He walked over to the door, and as he reached the doorknob he paused and looked at her. "By the way Tonks," he said. She looked over at him and she could see a large grin coming over his face. "What exactly did you do to Remus? I mean you must be very talented to have him moaning your name in his sleep."  
  
"GET OUT!" she shouted as she threw a pillow in his direction. He, however, had managed to leave the room and close the door behind him. She rubbed her head and turned around. She felt furious at Remus, but could not help but smile. With that simple little sentence she got up. She made her bed and cleaned up the mess that had built up over the week. When she finished cleaning her room was in the early evening.  
  
She sat down on her bed, leaning against the wall and looked out the window. At that moment there was a loud pop, which caused her to turn in the direction of her bedroom door. Standing there in front of her closed door was Remus. "Remus what are you doing here?" She asked in shock. he smiled nervously and figeted. He stepped forward, stopped and than took another shy ste torward her bed.  
  
"Well... Umm... I've been thinking... that .... we," he mumbled.  
  
"Remus, you're stuttering. Just spit it out," Tonks said.  
  
"Well Tonks I've come to realize that, well, that you're not a child anymore and that you are capable of coming up with your own decisions," he started out. "And well I really care about you and well, I was wondering if you would like to ... get involved in a relationship with me."  
  
"I'm glad you have come to that conclusion," Tonks said with a smile. "Come here," she said. He walked over to the bed and stood at the side of it. Tonks rolled her eyes and crawled over to him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a kiss. It was a chaste kiss for she pushed him back imediately. She looked into his eyes and she could see the sad puppy dog sparkle in them which caused her to smile. "Isn't this better than dreams?" she asked, which caused him to bluch profusely.  
  
"You've been talking to Sirius haven't you?" he asked. She merely smiled and placed another kiss on his lips, nibling on his lower lip. She loved him so much and knew that she always would have a place for him in her heart.  
  
THE END  
  
So that was it, I hope you liked it. Please Review. Like I said it's only a One shot. If it does not satisfy you, well I'm sure I will write more Lupin/Tonks fics in the future. 


End file.
